


Practice Makes Perfect

by Rei382



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: HarryknewMalfoy was up to no good.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025436
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My 10th!!!!! Drarropoly prompt!

“Shh!” Harry hissed under the invisibility cloak. He knew that Malfoy was up to something,  _ again _ . It was hard convincing Ron to join him in spying, but reminding him of Malfoy’s frequent disappearances  _ and _ Snape’s claim that someone had been stealing from his cabinet again did the trick.

Ron stopped walking. It was difficult, now that they had grown so much, to hide under the invisibility cloak together.

“You hear something?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered back. “Here!” he pointed. “In this classroom!”

A glance at his Marauders’ Map confirmed his suspicion. The label  _ Draco Malfoy _ was located right behind the door he was pointing at; along with another one:  _ Pansy Parkinson _ .

Ron looked over his shoulder at the map. “Are you sure they’re not just snogging? I don’t want to walk in on something that'd traumatized me.”

“No, Ron! I’m  _ sure _ they’re scheming something!” the other option didn't even pass his mind.

He felt the pull of the cloak as Ron approached the door. He looked away from the map to see him peeking through the keyhole.

“Uh… Harry?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think you got this one right, mate.” Ron glanced at him. “He’s… uh…”

“Snogging her?”

“No, no! Thank Merlin. But… he’s in there talking to  _ you _ .”

“To  _ me _ ?” Harry’s surprise almost made him speak too loud. “Let me look.”

Ron moved, and Harry took his spot. His mouth dropped. Behind the door Draco Malfoy stood and held a conversation with  _ Harry. _ It really  _ was _ Malfoy stealing from Snape – and he used it to  _ turn Parkinson into Harry! _

The shock took over him for a moment, but then he realized that they were talking. He quickly moved his head and put his ear to the keyhole. Next to him, he felt Ron moving and saw him placing his ear on the door as well. 

"I can't do this, Pans."

"Draco, I did  _ not  _ turn myself into this blasphemy just so you can give up after  _ begging _ me to help you. Come on. Try again."

Harry watched Malfoy blush. For a second Harry thought he might not get the answers he was looking for; but then -

"Harry, would you like to come to the next Hogsmead trip with me?"

Harry didn't believe what he'd just heard. Malfoy was practicing  _ asking him out _ ? And he risked a serious detention - possibly getting  _ expelled _ \- in order to do that!

He saw Ron's eyes widening too.


End file.
